Property Piranha
'Property Piranha '''is the eleventh cog on the V2 Cashbot corporate ladder. A 'Property Piranha' is someone who direct or indirectly intimidates other property owners to sell off their assets and leave the area in order to advance their desires (e.g acquiring every building on a single block.) They may also attempt to foreclose properties to force tenants out of the way. Property Piranha is the 3rd strongest cog based on damage, with its highest attack taking away 124 laff points. Starting phrases ''"I need a bite to eat." "Beware of my mega-bite." "I haven't had any gigs yet." "I'm taking over your property!" "I'll shred your flesh!" "I relish the taste of flesh!" "I'll drink your blood." "I want to suck your blood." "CHOMP! There goes the toon!" "I'm taking over your property." "All your assets belong to me." "All your bases belong to me." "That's mine." "I'll have that, thanks!" Attacks (Signature) Foreclosure: Property Piranha takes out some yellow and black tape with the word "FORECLOSURE" on it, and tosses the tape at the toon, causing it to become entrapped. 28 damage on level 11 40 damage on level 12 52 damage on level 13 64 damage on level 14 76 damage on level 15 88 damage on level 16 (Signature) Chomp: Property Piranha takes out a pair of dentures and throws them at the toon. The dentures bite the toon, causing them to collapse. 29 damage on level 11 40 damage on level 12 51 damage on level 13 62 damage on level 14 73 damage on level 15 84 damage on level 16 (Signature) Bite: Same as Chomp but weaker. 24 damage on level 11 35 damage on level 12 46 damage on level 13 57 damage on level 14 68 damage on level 15 79 damage on level 16 (Signature) Play Hardball: Property Piranha takes out a baseball and hurls it hard at the toon, knocking them back. 42 damage on level 11 49 damage on level 12 56 damage on level 13 63 damage on level 14 70 damage on level 15 77 damage on level 16 (Sig.) Yank Up: Property Piranha yanks something invisible up from the floor, causing all toons involved in the battle to trip up. 50 damage on level 11 75 damage on level 12 85 damage on level 13 95 damage on level 14 110 damage on level 15 124 damage on level 16 Evil Eye: Property Piranha leans towards the toon, a huge pink eye appears, and the eye drifts towards the toon and hits it. 30 damage on level 11 53 damage on level 12 66 damage on level 13 79 damage on level 14 92 damage on level 15 105 damage on level 16 Synergy: Property Piranha summons many dollar signs on the floor and these aim at the toons. 35 damage on level 11 57 damage on level 12 79 damage on level 13 85 damage on level 14 89 damage on level 15 94 damage on level 16 Bounced Cheque: Property Piranha bounces a cheque towards the toon. 32 damage on level 11 40 damage on level 12 48 damage on level 13 56 damage on level 14 64 damage on level 15 72 damage on level 16 Hang Up: Property Piranha takes out a red telephone and with the receiver in hand taps some buttons. After hanging the receiver, the targeted toon falls over. 27 damage on level 11 44 damage on level 12 59 damage on level 13 76 damage on level 14 88 damage on level 15 100 damage on level 16 Fun Fact! Property Piranha, along with [Banker], Tax Lion and Bloomberg is one of the cogs which can do over 90 damage, with it's strongest 'Yank Up' doing 124 damage! Property Piranha's weakness is the Geyser because although they chomp, rip and bite, they prefer water that won't put up a fight! Category:V2 Cashbots Category:Dimensos' Creations